Goodbye Yogi Bear
by Doll Girl
Summary: In 1958 Yogi began his career as an entertainer and troublemaker and now it has been fifty years and it's finally time for Ranger Smith to say goodbye to his favorite bear. Warning: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH!


Disclaimer: Don't own them!

Goodbye Yogi Bear

John had his bags packed and the car loaded with his things. He couldn't believe that he was finally retiring. He sighed thinking. The only reason he had lasted so long was because of Yogi Bear and now that Yogi was getting very old now…

He shook his head and got in. It was time to say goodbye to him. John knew that saying goodbye wasn't going to be easy at all. He knew that when he left it wouldn't be long before Yogi finally passed away.

Once he got there he found Yogi and Booboo (who was now fully grown) resting on a log just outside the cave. Booboo had Yogi close to him and was taking care of him until death came.

John got out and carried a picnic basket to them.

Yogi grinned. Though old he had not aged in personality. "Is this a farewell present Mr. Ranger Sir?"

John sat on the other side. "Yes it is Yogi." He took in his friend's familiar furry face and imagined the white hairs gone, his eyes back to being as bright as ever, and the youthful body instead of the now failing one.

"I have one for you too," Yogi said as he reached behind Booboo and pulled out a book.

John grinned. "The old rulebook Yogi? You saying you're going to follow the rules now that I'm leaving for good?"

Yogi laughed and Booboo chuckled. "You know me better than that! Of course not!" He softened. "Booboo always follows the rules. He won't need it."

Booboo shut his eyes in sadness. "Yogi um listen, I'm going to go inside and let you two say goodbye." He stood up and hugged the ranger. "I'm gonna miss you Sir but I know you'll be happy."

"Take care Booboo," John said as he returned the hug.

Once he left Yogi sighed. "Fifty years…"

John nodded. He put his arm around the bear. "I don't regret a single moment Yogi."

A soft smile appeared on his face. "Me neither Sir. Not even the chases?"

John laughed. "Nope." His laughter died instantly as Yogi grimaced in pain and rubbed his paw where the arthritis was bothering him. He took the paw in his hand and gently rubbed it.

Yogi leaned forward and their foreheads touched. John stopped the ministrations and just held the paw in his hand. It was so strange. He'd never noticed the differences before. Yogi's paw was just the same 

size as his own wrinkled hand. For a moment time stood still for the two best friends…no they were closer than that…brothers. They just remembered the past fifty years of chases, shenanigans, battle of wits…care, love, kindness, friendship…

Connection. Very few rangers had that with animals. It was extremely rare but it had happened fifty years ago with a brand new ranger and a bear with his foot caught in a poacher's trap. The moment their eyes had met SOMETHING had happened and it had stayed that way throughout all those years.

Again John's grey eyes locked onto Yogi's gentle brown. This amazing bear had touched his life in so many ways and he wondered how he had gotten so lucky. They smiled at each other before embracing and feeling the love from the other. They pulled away.

"Take care Mr. Ranger Smith Sir. Have a good long life."

"Goodbye Yogi. I'll miss you most of all."

With that John stood up and went to the car. Before getting in he turned back around to look at the bear. He watched as Booboo helped him up and back into the cave. He raised his hand and wiped away a tear as he got in and left his home for fifty years.

A month later, John got a phone call from Chief Ranger Joe Anderson. Yogi had passed away peacefully in his sleep the night before.

John hung up and sank onto his couch.

It was over. Yogi's work was done.

The former ranger shut his eyes as he let a tear escape. He jumped startled as the fire in the fireplace suddenly roared to life. He opened his eyes and his jaw dropped at what he was seeing.

There stood Yogi, as young and vibrant as he had been before nature caught up with him. John watched as he took off his green hat and held it in his paws. He didn't say anything but only smiled before tossing the hat to the human.

John caught it and looked down briefly. When he looked up Yogi was gone. The fireplace continued to burn and the smell of pine lingered for a little while before it too left.

John just sat there and held the hat as he let his tears fall. He smiled though. He looked up. "See ya later Yogi. Enjoy the afterlife because when I get there…" He laughed and imagined a very amused Yogi Bear up there with a mischievous grin on his furry face and already thinking up some kind of trouble.

Well, for former Jellystone Park Chief Ranger John Smith, that was a scene that brought comfort to him and that was what he had waiting on him when his time came.


End file.
